Recovery
by lizzy74656
Summary: This carries on from where Healing left off, therefore a companion piece to Abuse also. The plot thickens...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own STYoyager or DS9 – mores the pity, I just play with them. No profit, just the fun of sharing. Original characters belong to me and a friend.

**Recovery**

Chakotay stood in the main lounge of Professor Fen's home contemplating the view his dark eyes sorrowful, when he felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down to see a small dark haired head tilted back looking up at him.

"Up, Tay?" she asked, holding up her little arms. Smiling he bent down and lifted her up into his arms. "Higher!" she giggled, putting her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. "Miss you," she added softly.

"I'll miss you too, Miral," he told her, walking over to where her father waited close to the bottom of the stairs. "All of you. I've really enjoyed our time together," giving Paris a soft uncertain smile.

"Likewise, Chakotay," he sighed. "Unfortunately we have jobs to continue with back on Earth. And of course the owner of this house is returning."

"With his sister," Chakotay added.

"If my memory serves me right, Professor Fen said they never really got on!" he grinned half heartedly. "I don't think I want to be in the firing line if that is still the case," trying to make light of the situation.

"If what is still the case, **Cadet**?" asked a new voice, coming from the region of the main door.

"Professor Fen!" Chakotay greeted startled yet warm, as the male Trill came towards them.

"Chakotay," he acknowledged. "You haven't answered my question!?" he said giving the fair haired man a lop-sided grin.

"Morning, Professor Fen. What question was that, Sir?"

"Still the same cheeky rascal, I see!" all three males grinning at each other. "And who is this?" reaching out a hand towards the shy girl nestled against the tattooed male's shoulder.

"My daughter, Miral," Tom said, his tone proud.

"Really?! Are you sure?!" he teased. "I wouldn't have said such a pretty little girl could belong to you!"

Up on the top stair B'Elanna sat and listened to the banter coming from the males below her, her heart heavy that they were leaving. Over the last month and a half, she and Tom Paris had built up quite a rapport with Chakotay, their daughter and – more importantly she felt – a stronger relationship with each other. The strain of bringing up a newborn child would have tested their marriage bond, but arriving as they did back into the Alpha Quadrant had added to that strain, possibly to breaking point; coming to Trillus Prime to be with Chakotay had helped both her and Tom to build up a routine around their daughter and each other. Now returning to Earth they would be adding a works routine to the mix – she hoped – without to many problems. She watched as Miral seemed to cling to Chakotay; she could discern the anxious worry in her husband, over that clinging attitude. But no matter how they looked at it, they had to return to Earth.

A second person walked down the hallway and put her arm around the Professor's.

"Hello!" she smiled; B'Elanna grinned to herself, as the two human males stared at the young slim gorgeous Trill female, dressed to entice.

"Ah, this is my niece," Fen introduced the young woman.

"Er... nice to meet you," Tom said finding his voice first. Chakotay just held out his free hand to her, which she took hesitantly, her brown eyes looking him all over, making him retrieve his hand quickly and very visibly take a step away from her. 'Predator,' B'Elanna thought to herself and decided to join her friends. The visibly relief on the faces of both male's as she came down the stairs and stood between them had her defences going up.

"Hey; Sis! Where do you want all this stuff?" asked a puffing male voice, loudly. The young woman's face changed dramatically from gentle interest to obvious annoyance as she turned away to deal with the male her tone of voice abrasive.

"Just like her mother," Professor Fen said quietly resigned. It effectively broke the spell over the two human males, who exchanged understanding looks with the elder Trill.

"Well we'd better be going," Tom said resigned. "We have a flight to catch."

"Back to Earth?"

"Not directly. My father has arranged for a science vessel to pick us up at the border station."

"Ah, I see. And you Chakotay?" walking with them to the main entrance.

"I've already moved back in with Hoon."

"Good, good," he muttered. "I hope you've all enjoyed your stay?" he asked, standing inside the main entrance, whilst they stood on the front doorstep, to avoid the Trill siblings and their luggage.

"Yes, thank you, Professor Fen," B'Elanna told him and gently kissed his cheek.

"You'll be more than welcome to come again," he offered and then rolled his eyes at the abrasive call from his niece, before going back into the house and closing the door.

"Poor man!" she said, feeling Tom squeeze her hand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mak'ala Spaceport:

They had arrived in plenty of time to board their shuttle flight out to one of the border stations, their luggage already stowed on board; so they were in one of the small coffee lounges, silently enjoying the quiet time together.

"You'll have to come and return the favour and visit us," B'Elanna said, watching Miral hold on tight to Chakotay.

"I'd love too; if only to make sure you're looking after my little niece properly," he teased with a gentle smile. It had been a joint decision for B'Elanna and Chakotay – with Tom's consent – for the pair to legally become adopted brother and sister, thus making the Amerindian Miral's Uncle.

"Stay, Tay," she said, trying to choke the man.

"Lanna; no!" his tone calm, thus Torres said nothing realising any persuading had to come from Chakotay himself and not her or Tom. Something he had been cautioning them about for most of the weekend.

"Tom Paris!" a voice called a little breathlessly, half running over to them.

"Dr. Bashir?" he questioned.

"I'm glad I've caught you," he said reaching the man's side. "I need a private word. Very private," his tone pointed.

"We get the message, Doctor," B'Elanna sighed. She and Chakotay – who still had Miral – moved away, giving to two medics some space.

"Julian?" he asked frowning puzzled by the intensity of the man's gaze. Bashir carefully palmed a data chip into Paris' hand and spoke quickly and quietly.

"Give that to **your** Doctor and remind him to use the code," he instructed.

"What's this about?" holding onto the other's arm.

"The banned substance wasn't pure." It took a moment for Thomas Paris to understand what he meant. "When the Federation found and banned the drug, it was believed that it had all been destroyed. It was only discovered later that a small batch of unrefined drug was missing."

"I think I get the picture. Considering that his bully boys were in that trade...." he didn't finish the thought.

"Tom discuss this only with your Doctor. The only reason I'm telling **you** is because you have medical clearance.

"Tom!" called Chakotay.

"Better go. Thanks Julian," his eyes reflecting his hope that the other victim could possibly be helped also. He ran over took hold of his daughter as she was handed to him by Chakotay without any fuss this time from the little girl-child. Bashir joined the tattooed male as he watched the small family board their shuttle.

"You're going to miss them; aren't you?"

"Yes, Julian; I am," he acknowledged sadly. They waited together until the shuttle was lost to sight in the cloudless sky.

"Don't ask, Chakotay; because I cannot tell you."

"I was only going to ask if you have time for some refreshments."

"I bet," he admonished and then grinned. "Ezri's waiting at Lugi's. Shall we?"

"I'd love too," he smiled and the two males left the spaceport side-by-side.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A few days later Chakotay got an urgent call to report to Hoon's office at the hospital.

"What's all this about?" he asked on entering Hoon's office, without waiting to be asked. "Julian? Ezri?" he acknowledged, on seeing the pair with Hoon.

"I think you'd better explain, Dr. Bashir," Hoon said softly, indicating that his patient and friend take a seat; he did so and waited expectantly for Bashir to speak.

"As you might not be aware; I gave Tom Paris a data chip for your Doctor and he was to use the code to active it," he began carefully, Chakotay watched him intently wondering where this would lead; he hated it when people didn't get to the point directly.

"The chip has been activated, but not by the Doctor."

"How do you know?"

"No code and too soon," said Suaig Hoon. Chakotay frowned puzzled.

"Admiral Paris suggested the science vessel pick them up as it was in the general area also it's not due to reach Earth for another six days," said Ezri, softly.

"Something tells me there's more going on here than you're saying," he said carefully, frowning thoughtfully. No one said a word for a moment or two. "You were hoping to flush someone out?"

"That's right, Chakotay. We were hoping that someone would take the bait and they have. Now we'll just have to wait for the USS Cochrane to reach Earth."

"Why?"

"To see if Tom still has the data chip or that it's been switched," said Bashir.

"I see," Chakotay said, feeling apprehensive.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Earth: San Francisco six days later:

Tom Paris was pleased to be home and glad the trip had been uneventful for the most part, it had been keeping his two Klingons under control and out of engineering. He smiled quietly at the memory of the Cochrane's Chief Engineer's reaction to B'Elanna's sortie into the engine room.

"What are you grinning about?" asked the woman he was thinking about.

"Can't take you anywhere, can I?" he responded laughingly and giving her a cuddle.

"I don't know what you mean?" she responded and then smiled. "It kept him on his toes though."

"And they tell me I'm incorrigible," he laughed kissing her nose; about to get more intimate when the door chime sounded. "Who can that be?" he questioned, leaving her side with a puzzled frown and went to open the main door. "Dad!" he exclaimed, standing aside to let the Admiral in.

"Do you have the data chip?" he asked without preamble.

"Er... Yes?" looking askance at his father. "I'll go and get it," having taken in his father's determined expression.

"Owen?" B'Elanna asked as puzzled as her husband, who'd returned with the data chip.

"Not a word," he cautioned taking the chip from his son. First he held it up to the light and then let it drop to the floor where he stood on it shattering it. He then bent down and retrieved a now destroyed transponder from among the shards of the data chip. He still put a finger to his lips, stalling any sound from his startled son and daughter-in-law; he went to the main door and motioned a full security team inside. They silently went about their business and checked over the whole house thoroughly; managing not to awaken the sleeping Miral.

After about a good twenty to thirty minutes, the team leader handed a PADD to the Admiral. Owen Paris gave the man the transponder, which he put into a case that effectively rendered it harmless and inoperative completely.

"Clean, Sir," his tone as relieved as the houses occupants.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," he said and nodded; thus the security team left.

"Dad; what is going on?" he demanded whilst B'Elanna sat down in the nearest chair feeling the tension ease out of her.

"Take a seat, Son; we'll await the Doctor's arrival," was all he said, noting the frustration on his son's expressive face; but the young man complied with his request sitting next to his wife. Soon a transporter effect deposited the EMH into the main living room.

"Admiral," he acknowledged on completing full materialisation. "Mr. Paris; B'Elanna Torres," noting their shocked presence.

"Do you know what was on the chip?" Admiral Paris asked his son.

"I'm assuming it had something to do with the drug that had been used on Chakotay and that it wasn't pure," he explained frowning puzzled. "Julian told me that verbally. Otherwise in answer to your question, no I don't," he clarified. Both Admiral Paris and the EMH looked relieved at that news. The older male sat down the tension leaving him in a breathed sigh.

"Would someone like to explain just what is going on?" snapped irate female, making all three males smile at her tone.

"I suggested the USS Cochrane pick you up for a very good reason," he began carefully. "We needed to see if anyone was still looking for Chakotay so provided them with some bait."

"The data chip. Did someone bite?"

"They did, a few hours after the Cochrane left the border station."

"So whoever took the chip has the data."

"That's just it they don't."

"If I'd received the chip, I was to use my communication code to retrieve the data direct from Dr. Hoon's computer," the EMH explained.

"So that's what he meant about remembering the code. So what was on the chip?"

"Nothing. Whoever accessed the chip would have got nothing but gibberish," noted the Admiral.

"So what was all that about with security?" asked Torres, feeling she'd been personally violated along with her home.

"Considering that the chip was holding a transponder; we had to make sure that someone hadn't bugged your home, whilst you were away. And you were checked during transport."

"I wondered why it had taken longer than usual," Tom said carefully. "But why?"

"Did Chakotay ever name the other victim?"

"Not directly, but it wasn't hard to workout."

"So who do you think it is?" Owen Paris asked quietly. Something in his expression gave husband and wife pause for thought.

"It's not the obvious person then?" Tom asked softly easing his words out carefully.

"That's right. She has had round the clock security protection since Voyager arrived back on Earth; still has. Nor has she been anywhere near the family owned apartment and she wasn't visiting her mother when Chakotay first contacted her from his hideaway," the Admiral said.

"Why all this high security?" B'Elanna asked.

"She has had some death threats from persons who didn't like the fact that the Maquis had their freedom aboard Voyager, instead of being in her Brig, for their supposed crimes in the Alpha Quadrant and the DMZ."

"I wouldn't start down **that** road," cautioned the EMH effectively stalling their protests before they'd given voice to them. "Some of **those** persons are people in high places, who'd love to see any Maquis punished for their short comings and mistakes."

"A scapegoat!" noted Tom Paris sourly.

"The lady Admiral in question isn't happy about the situation either. And before you ask, she has **not** been told about Chakotay," the elder Paris said, his tone of voice telling the pair that he wanted the woman kept in the dark. "As far as she is concerned Chakotay is with Seven on Vulcan," he added.

"You are not comfortable with that; are you?"

"Of course I'm **not!**" he snapped at his daughter-in-law. "Sorry!"

"I shall be glad when security has caught this Teero, person," said Tom Paris his tone telling.

"You aren't the only one," said his father. "But you'll have to get in line behind the rest of us, who want to do him an injury for his manipulation of others."

"Who's first?"

"Colonel Kira Nerys. As Teero was once a Vedek, she sees him as violating everything that is Bajorian. The drug he used is something the Cardassians would have loved to have got their hands on for interrogations; had it not been confiscated by the Federation," said Owen Paris.

"Why was it developed then? What was its purpose? If it ever had one!"

"It was conceived as a therapy drug for trauma victims and those with deep seated phobias," explained Dr. Bashir to a sceptical Chakotay sitting in Hoon's office at the Mak'ala hospital the day after the Paris' return to Earth; having heard the same information that had been related in San Francisco. "It was devised after Wolf 359. But the doctor who formulated it realised it had the potential to be misused, so asked the Federation for help and they decided it was simply too dangerous to have hanging around at all."

"Even for its original purpose?" asked Hoon.

"Yes."

"This Doctor was not working for the Federation then?" Chakotay asked thoughtfully.

"No. He or she was an independent medical scientist working near the DMZ." That information caused the tattooed male to shoot a glare at the human doctor.

"Whose side?" he asked his voice tight.

"No one knows, Chakotay; just as we do not know who the scientist was or even if this person is dead or alive," Ezri said, understanding something of the emotional pain this was causing the former Maquis cell leader.

"There is one thing I don't understand," his tone thoughtful and yet confused, after a moments silent contemplation of this new information.

"Name it."

"Who did Teero use as the other victim? I'm sure it was Captain Janeway," he said.

"What do you remember?" Ezri quietly asked. Julian noted that she'd gone into her counselling mode – as he called it.

"A woman in uniform; A distinctive voice," closing his eyes trying to recall the memory.

"Don't forget, Teero used the drug to trigger a shutdown of your memory centres," Julian reminded him softly.

"I know **who** I saw and heard!" he snapped angrily, giving the man an accusing look.

"Do you?" Ezri Dax asked softly. "Do you **really** know who she was? Or is it just your memory filling in the gaps."

"I... I... just don't know anymore," he admitted, angry and frustrated, his body almost curling in on itself, feeling tears threaten.

"Chakotay; the symbionts will help if you let them," her voice gentle and calm, placing her hand on his hunched shoulder. "In fact they want to help you," she added softly.

"Question is do I really want to know the truth?"

"Only you can answer that," she told him.

"Or do you want to be forever looking over your shoulder for a sinister shadow called Teero?"

"No I don't, Julian. It's just that, I thought I knew what took place and who to blame for it, but now," he left the thought hanging, his dark eyes looking up at the young human doctor filled with sorrow and hurt. "You believe there is another trigger," he asked shuddering at the thought.

"It is a possibility," noted Hoon hissing on his es's as usual, bringing a small smile to Chakotay's face for a moment.

"Or more an instruction to remove your pain," Ezri said, her meaning clear.

"NO! I wouldn't," his voice adamant, yet his eyes fearful remembering what had happened in the Captain's Ready Room on Voyager. "No, not that," he whispered, burying his face in his hands. Ezri Dax sat close to him giving physical comfort by rubbing his back in a circular motion as he quietly wept.

"Why can't that part of my life just die a quiet death?" he asked of no one sadly, his face still hidden in his hands. The others said nothing for what could they say? For it appeared that Teero – hell bent to complete his own quest , whatever that was – was playing straight into the hands of some high powered people on both sides of the divide who were determined – regardless of who was really responsible – to have someone pay for the so-called 'crimes' of all the Maquis in the Demilitarised Zone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **see chapter one.

**Chapter Two**

Hoon's Apartment:

The big Gorn found his human friend hard at work at the computer terminal as he appeared from his sleep chamber one morning to get breakfast.

"You're up bright and early," he hissed softly coming over to see what was on the screen. "Intriguing," he noted.

"I have been doing some research into Earth's history," he began thoughtfully. "Especially to do with the French Resistance from whom the Maquis took their name. The French pronunciation is ma'ki; the term "_maqui_" comes from the French term "_maquis_" meaning "a small mountain, covered with weeds", which in turn comes from the Corsican term "_macchia_", meaning "dense, deep forest" or "thick vegetation". It was an expression used for privateers when, fleeing from the authorities, as they would seek refuge in the mountains of Corsica," he paused in his narrative to read the data on the screen. "In France, the term was first used to refer to a group of guerrillas of the French resistance against the German occupation of France during World War II. The term also became synonymous with the anti-Franco guerrillas in Spain. Many Spanish maquis also participated in the French resistance movement. Initially they were composed of men who had escaped into the mountains to avoid conscription into Vichy France's Service du travail obligatoire (STO) to provide forced labour for Germany; what had started out as loose groups of individuals became increasingly organized; initially fighting only to remain free, these bands eventually became active resistance groups," he explained carefully. "It appears that Cardassia, the Federation and Starfleet – for the most part – are making the same mistake about the Maquis that the Nazi Gestapo made," he informed softly.

"What was that?"Hoon asked quietly; his facet eyes a pale blue/white.

"They treated the Maquis as a complete organisation, each cell accountable to a central command. The British knew better and used it accordingly," warming to his subject. "Each cell was a separate unit accountable only to each person within that cell and their cause; which was to undermine the Nazi's from getting a permanent foothold within their country that the Germany army occupied, but especially helping the Allied forces during their invasion of Normandy."

"Go on," he encouraged.

"The Maquis knew they couldn't drive the Germans out, not without outside help, but they could keep them off balance."

"What made you look into this, Chakotay," Hoon asked.

"It was an event that happened on Voyager, when the Hirogen invaded our ship and used the holodecks to simulate their hunts," he stood and began to pace the space, standing still to look out the apartment windows at the scene outside from time to time. "One of these scenarios was of the French town of St. Claire during the Second World War, just after the D-Day landings. The Captain played the role of a cell leader, owner of the local nightclub. The British Broadcasting Company would give out a weather report and each cell would write it down," pausing again to take in his quiet audience of one, having turned from the window.

"Was that a secret message; the weather report?"

"Yes, or part of it; some messages had a cryptic line such as 'the crow will sing three times in the morning' or any other pre-arranged messages that were read in a continuous flow over the British airwaves', but the messages weren't the same for every cell."

"Intriguing," noted Hoon, his eyes almost their normal green/blue hue.

"Every cell was sent a special code and with it, they could extract their unique message from the whole report. It would give them the movements of the Allied Forces as they advanced through France and what was needed from the Maquis to aide a successful assault on the enemy."

"How do you think this will help now?"

"I'm not sure. But I have to try to make people see sense. In that each Maquis cell – like our French counterpart – was accountable only to themselves and the area they operated in," his frown creasing his tattoo. "Or everything that the Maquis fought for in the DMZ will be worthless and in vain."

"Not in vain, Chakotay," another voice said, moving into the room.

"Alyxx!" he exclaimed surprised and pleased to see her there. He moved towards her and took her into his embrace, holding her close in a welcoming hug.

"Do you think this information will convince anyone or Teero specifically?"

"I do not know, Suaig," he said sadly, still holding the Trill female close to him. "And for once I don't really care what **he** thinks anymore. He's done enough to blight my life as it is."

"Do you really believe that?" asked Alyxx Darkka, her voice a little muffed; she eased herself away from against him, yet stayed within the circle of his arms and looked up at him. "Well do you?"

"I'm trying too," he admitted quietly with a smile. She responded with a soft knowing smile of her own.

"Hmm! Is that rumbling your stomach or mine?" she asked, grinning.

"Time for some breakfast," said Suaig Hoon; with that the three friends trooped into the kitchen together for a hearty breakfast filled with good food and laughter, along with an exchange of news.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Mak'ala Caverns:

Chakotay sat cross-legged at the pool's edge and listened to the gentle sing-song of the symbionts in the milky white waters. He felt nervous as he waited for Ezri Dax and Alyxx Darkka to join him, but they appeared to be taking their time in speaking with the Guardians.

'If that was what they were doing,' he thought to himself, hearing the symbionts song deepen and the waters turn a pale blue. He looked up to where he knew the two females should appear from, but there was no sign of them. He breathed deep to calm his growing sense of panic.

//They will come// spoke a voice in his mind softly.

"When?" he asked quietly, closing his eyes, head bowed.

//Swim with us?// their voices eager.

"Not this time," he responded gently, a quiet smile playing around his expressive mouth. Chakotay recalled what Julian Bashir had told him about his first time in the pools over nine months ago; that for someone with no telepathic or ESP abilities his link with the symbionts had been remarkable and unique and totally unexpected, for a human.

"Many Trills never experience what you did, even those who are joined. Intriguing," said Dr. Bashir. "This going to require further medical study," he'd said, looking at his tricorder data.

"I'm not a lab rat!"

"Of course not! I didn't mean it that way, Chakotay," he frowned and then noted the grin on the tattooed male's face. "You!" he admonished laughingly and then went back to checking his tricorder readings.

Chakotay smiled now at the memory his eyes still closed sitting in a meditative pose beside the pool, thus he was not aware that the waters were now a bright flashing blue as the symbionts communicated with each other, their song something only he could hear within his subconscious.

//Open your thoughts Shikasha// they sang to him gently.

Ezri Dax and Alyxx Darkka watched from a discreet distance as the human male was enveloped by the symbionts song, showing as a white/blue glow around the male's seated form; yet both females were aware that it was only because they were part of the communications circle that they could see the aura around the man. Quietly they waited, watching and listening as their human friend relived some traumatic events in his past and not necessarily in chronological order. They moved forward at a gentle pace when he became agitated, his body shaking with deep emotions of hurt and pain. Neither female knew what he was seeing, but they sensed his denials and anguish. A sound escaped his once silent lips as they sat down one each side of him, yet they didn't touch. If he sensed their presence he gave no visible signs of it.

"Please!" his voice filled with his pain, eyes still closed. Dax and Darkka looked at each other with Chakotay sitting between them and reached for each others hands encircling the male, yet still without physically touching him.

Suddenly a shuddering sob racked the male's form and he held onto their arms that encircled in front of him bringing them fully into the communications link. Both joined Trills added their voices to the link allowing him to pick them out from the choral choir in his mind, guiding him out of the maze of memories that assaulted his confused senses; Memories of his time with the Maquis and Starfleet both before Voyager and during their Delta Quadrant journey. His time with the Vori and how they'd manipulated him into joining their fight against the Kradin beasts. He shuddered at the sharpness of the images.

//Hold it// urged a soft voice. //Now wrap it up in the dark blanket of your anger// He followed the instructions and soon he was throwing the resulting ball away from him, yet it bounced back.

//Catch it, hold it. Understand it// the soft voice advised. He did so, feeling hot tears course down his cheeks and then he put the ball into a hole in his memory. //Now leave it there// the voice said; he realised the voice was Dax, its greater experience and wisdom in life helping him to deal with the hurt and pain. //It is part of your past and thus part of you, but do not let it colour your future//

His memories moved to another time of manipulation, how at first he'd tried to fight the Vulcan off, but the Security Chief's superior mental intellect proved too strong for Chakotay to overcome and thus he'd come under Teero's influence. As the scene in the Ready Room played in his mind he tried to block it out.

//Let it play// he was advised quietly. //Don't resist it// the voice this time was that of Darkka. Yet he wanted to resist so tried harder.

//This is the past, that cannot be changed// said Dax its tone a quiet reprimand. But still he tried to fight the memory to change it or to stop it altogether.

//Shikasha stop fighting// the tone of voice so like his father's so surprised him, that he did as he was told. He could feel two hands rubbing his back in a circular motion which was very comforting; watching events of that day play in his mind; giving Tuvok the faulty phaser to shoot Janeway with, watching her face at the thought of being killed by her two closest 'friends'; His mocking laughter and ordering her back to her cell – the Brig. The look in her eyes when he retrieved her from the Brig to give back her command was one that was burned into his soul forever.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, the words inadequate to wipe away her fear and distrust of him, and yet he kept saying it mentally.

//You have nothing to be sorry for, Shikasha//

"No? I should have tried harder to fight him," his voice quiet and hurt.

//You did fight//

"And lost," his tone bitter, tasting the foulness he associated with Teero in his mouth.

//Did you?// The question so startled him that he opened his eyes and took a deep breath whilst taking in the sight of the pale blue pulsing water of the symbiont pool.

"Did you loose?" the voice asked again; he recognised the voice as Alyxx who sat to his right, thus he turned to look at her. The greenness of her eyes bore into him, he let her explore him, feeling no fear or threat from her in doing so; his mind even followed her inwards as she searched him, assessed him, evaluated him. After a while he was once again looking into her green eyes, he smiled and sighed softly. Chakotay knew he'd just taken one very emotional rollercoaster ride through his memories and deepest thoughts, his fears and self reprimands and although he was physically tired from the emotional strain of it all, he'd never felt so clearheaded.

"Time for you to rest," said Ezri Dax, from the other side of him. The two females helped him to his feet and aided his walk to the sleep chamber that the Guardians had prepared for his use. He slept soundly for the rest of that day; the symbionts song still singing to him aiding his acceptance of what had actually happened in the Janeway family apartment during his imprisonment there and not what he'd falsely believed had taken place and who was really responsible for it – Teero.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

His report about Professor Fen's dig was now complete, having used his notes along with those of the other members of the dig and their detailed drawings of the site to compile his analyse along with using local historical documents also. He realised archaeological digs had not changed much from their conception in the late 20th Century.

The technology had changed that allowed them to 'see' into the ground and their computing power also, but basically how they excavated such sites was still done in the same way as had been done on Earth, from about the 1900's, especially from Howard Carter's time – the man who'd discovered the tomb of the lost pharaoh boy king Tutankhamen.

"Finished?" asked the voice of his friend, putting a mug of his favourite tea into his hands.

"Thanks, Alyxx," he sighed and drank deeply.

"How are you feeling?" she asked quietly.

"Well," smiling at her, as he closed down the computer terminal having saved his report. "I'll take this round to the Professor later," he said extracting the data chip.

"Chakotay! You haven't answered my question," she admonished him.

"What question was that?"

"You know very well what question," her tone and stance telling him to stop teasing. He moved to the apartment windows and looked out at the enclosed garden area, yet his mind was elsewhere. It had been two days since he'd been at the caves of Mak'ala and his emotional rollercoaster ride with the symbionts; he'd also been avoiding the follow up sessions with Ezri Dax or the Guardians, realising that is what his friend was asking him about. Alyxx Darkka stood watching the subtle signs in his body and thus gave him the space he needed. When she saw him take a deep breath and then expel it, she joined him, her voice speaking his name as a gentle caress and a question.

"Whilst at the pools I felt so sure and clear, now I feel as though I've muddied the waters," he said carefully still looking out the window at the dancing native flowers as the wind played around the enclosed space. Alyxx watched his face as reflected in the glass window pane.

"The strong wind is playing havoc in this area and with the newly opened flowers. I'm always surprised they manage to survive and keep flowering beautifully."

"Are we talking about plants or me?" he asked amused.

"What do you think?" she asked in return, causing him to laugh.

"You sound just like Boothby," grinning at her. "He used plants to help people see things in themselves," his voice a little sad.

"You miss him," she noted quietly. "It's been said the Academy grounds don't flourish like they use to, now that he's gone."

"Do you mean the plants or the cadets?" he teased softly, yet his sadness was there for the man he'd known in his academy days.

"Both," was her single worded reply. The com-system computer beeped, alerting them to an incoming message. Chakotay checked and saw it was a new letter from Earth; Tom and B'Elanna's usual correspondence to him or so he thought at first.

"This is early? I haven't replied to their last letter yet," he noted puzzled.

"Let me see," joining him. "It's from Admiral Paris. Want me to open it?" she asked, he nodded and waited anxiously for her to tell him what it said. "Interesting," she commented, intriguing him so that he took a look for himself.

"An art exhibition?" puzzled. "What would I have to do with that?"

"Looks like its been doing the rounds and each time always two days out of Jupiter Station," she said quietly, the significance of that fact wasn't lost on either of them, yet they didn't voice it.

"Where is its next stop?"

"The Parliamentary exhibition halls here on Trillus Prime in three days time," she read softly. "I'll have to ask father about it and see if we can get a private viewing."

"Why?"

"Didn't you note who the artists is?" she asked, pointing out the name on the poster advert.

"Oh!"

"Oh, indeed!" she said agreeing with his sentiment on the subject.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Parliamentary Exhibition Halls:

Chakotay stood with Azar Rohin and watched the touring crew setting up the paintings ready for the exhibition that would be opened by President Lunzi the following day. The crew were mainly comprised of Bajorians with one or two Humans added to the mix. It felt strange to see and not be seen, as the pair stood behind the false wall, suddenly his view was blocked by a large canvas being put up almost on his nose. Azar smiled.

"A bit disconcerting, yes?" he said quietly, his hand on Chakotay's shoulder.

"A bit," he acknowledged with a quiet smile, his heart still hammering away in his chest. "How long do we wait?" he asked, trying to keep the quiver out of his voice. Rohin didn't need to reply as a strident voice called across the large hall, causing his heart to begin hammering again.

"Not there," she said, "How many times do I need to remind you," she admonished, carefully taking down the canvas that had just been hung. Chakotay found himself looking at the woman, taking in the fact that she was so unlike her sister in a physical way that it startled him, but her mannerism – the tilt of the chin, the inner fire in her eyes, the way she carried herself all spoke one name: Janeway.

"This picture **must** be opposite the main entrance way. Is that clear?" she ordered, her tone strangely made a smile appear on his lips as it was so typical of the other Janeway that he knew.

"Everything alright?" asked a male voice that had Chakotay go cold. He felt Azar's hand squeeze his shoulder companionably, he accepted the comfort that had been silently given; as the owner of the voice walked over to the human female. The Bajorian males features were unmistakable – Teero.

He stood close to the female and the wall, and although he knew the man couldn't see him, Chakotay took a physical step away from him, as it still felt too close for comfort.

"Every time they always forget where that piece has to go," she said her tone angry watching the crew with the picture, rather than look at Teero.

"And as always **you** put them right," his tone again made Chakotay go cold; there was something sinister and insincere about his voice, but Phoebe Janeway turned and smiled at him.

"Let's go," he whispered to Rohin, who acknowledged him with a nod and they left the area.

It wasn't until they'd almost reached Rohin's home that Chakotay spoke:

"He made me feel physically sick," he said, putting a hand on his stomach as if he wanted to retch there and then. "The look in her eyes," he couldn't continue, feeling his stomach heave at the thought.

"Let's get inside, Chakotay," Azar advised, leading the way into his house.

"You look positively green, My Friend," Alyxx said, concerned and teasing. Azar just pointed the human male in the right direction and it wasn't long after that, that they heard him retching.

"Alyxx; leave him be," he father warned her, stalling her from joining the human male. Sofian Ven disappeared into the kitchen and returned not long after a rather pale looking Chakotay emerged from the bathroom and sat down. He shakily took the spoon she gave him, and then she sat beside him with a bowl of broth from which he carefully ate, allowing it to settle his empty stomach.

"Better?" she asked, once he'd empty the bowl. He nodded, still feeling a little shaky. "I have some more for later, if you feel up to it," she gently told him.

"Thanks, Sofian," smiling weakly. She and Azar left the two friends together.

"That bad?" Alyxx asked quietly; his eyes closed, he nodded his reply. "I'm sorry, Chakotay......" his hand holding her wrist stalled her further words.

"No, Alyxx," his dark eyes gazed deep into her green ones. "No, you have done nothing wrong. I just wasn't expecting such a strong physical reaction to the man and the look she gave him," his voice growing quieter, he leaned back into the sofa on which they both sat his hand still around her wrist. "She is in love with him," his tone both resigned and surprised.

"No wonder you reacted so physically."

"My gut tells me the idea is revolting," taking a deep breath to quell the bile from rising again. "But I can't deny what I saw," sighing, letting his friend go. "One thing I do know. She is **not** the woman from my 'luxury' prison," his voice strong and sure. The two friends looked at each other wondering as to the full extent of the web of lies and half-truths that Teero had woven around him – Chakotay – and Janeway, and to what end?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Paris' Home San Francisco: 

The newscaster was describing events taking place on Trillus Prime and who was attending the opening of the Art Exhibition at the Parliamentary Halls.

"_Well viewers, I can say that is a well attended event and just look at all these dignitaries," the camera's view comes up onto the screen, panning across the many high officials. "Dressed in their regal finery they make quite a spectacle. For ordinary Trills this Art Event won't be open until tomorrow, until then dear viewers enjoy our sneak preview," _he continued to drone on, whilst the Paris' sorted out their little daughter who having found her feet was rushing around the house and generally not giving her parents a moments peace.

"MIRAL!" her father shouted at her. "Come here! Now!" he ordered; the little girl stopped abruptly and smiled at her father, who realised he had a battle of wills going on here.

"_Now folks, here comes President Lunzi, flanked by her government officials..."_

"Miral," her father called again, but she ran off. Paris sighed exasperated, holding onto the nightgown he was trying to get his little girl into. She came hurtling into the room and tried to run past her father, but he managed to grab her and lift her giggling into his arms, cuddling her close.

"Grrr! You are a little rascal," he told her. "Now let's get you ready for bed," he said sitting down, still holding the child tight.

"Oh, pretty!" noticing the people on the active view screen.

"Yes, pretty," he echoed, moving her into position to get her day clothes off.

"_.....Now viewers we'll go inside and view the Janeway art..."_ That announcement got Tom's attention; he held Miral still on his lap and watched as the cameras entered the large domed hall of the Parliamentary building. The first painting that caught his eye was the one right opposite the entrance.

"Kathryn," he breathed, feeling drawn into the woman's blue eyes. "B'Elanna!" he called, engrossed in the view on the screen.

"Have you got, Miral...." she asked coming into the room, her voice trailed as she also looked at the newscast and sat carefully beside her husband and daughter.

"_This woman is really talented, viewers, should this art exhibition reach your neck of the neighbourhood, I advise you give it a look see, so time to meet the lovely lady herself," the view moving to where the woman in question stood, meeting all the Trill officials, but it was the male standing slightly behind her that grabbed their attention._

"Teero!" B'Elanna said through gritted teeth. As if sensing her parents anger Miral sat still and watched also, intrigued by all the colourful garments and the strange sounding names.

"_...Trills Ambassador to Earth is here along with his wife and daughter, I believe, but who's the male with her?"_

"Tay!" shouted Miral. "Uncle Tay!" she said again.

"Indeed it is. What is he wearing?" Tom asked amused. "Looks like Chief 'Tay'."

"I'd forgotten how handsome he is," whispered, Torres softly, watching the male dressed in full winter styled Native American dress, his dark, silver touched hair reaching to his shoulders and adorned with a few feathers on the same side as his tattoo.

"Looks like he's upset, Teero," Tom commented, taking in the Bajorian's startled expression. B'Elanna smiled at her husband, exchanging a knowing look with him.

"_Er. Might I have a word with you, Commander Chakotay?" asked the newscaster as startled by the man's attire as by his presence, drawing him away from the artist and the Bajorian. _

"_You were first officer on the Voyager during her seven year trek through the Delta Quadrant. What was it like working under the command of – the now Admiral Janeway?_

"_The same as working for any courageous and dedicated Starfleet Captain," he responded._

"Nice save, Chakotay," grinned Thomas Paris.

"_I must say it is a surprise to see you here. It was said that you and Seven had settled on Vulcan. Is the lady here?"_

"_I haven't seen Seven for quite a while," he said quietly. _

"_Will she be joining you? How long have you been on Trillus Prime?" the newscaster's voice excited, for him this was the scoop of the century as far as he was concerned. A Trill female joined them and tucked her arm into the Amerindian's._

"_Cmdr. Chakotay is __**my **__guest. And __**you**__ are here to record this Art Exhibition. So record, Sir," she forcefully told him and led her friend away from the cameras._

"_Well folks looks like a mystery has been solved as to the whereabouts of Voyager's elusive First Officer, but for now that is another story....."_

Tom turned off the newscast and they stared at the blank screen for a moment. He sighed deeply. Miral turned to look at her father.

"Uncle Tay!" she said enquiringly.

"Yes that's your Uncle 'Tay'," he said, cuddling her close.

"Kathryn!" Torres exclaimed. Tom frowned at his wife. "She would have seen that and she believes...." leaving the thought unsaid.

"Oh hell," Paris muttered. "Nothing we can do about it. It's Dad's problem. Now time for little rascals to be in bed," he admonished his daughter and carried her out of the room and up to her bedroom; leaving the half-Klingon female still staring worriedly into space.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Trillus Prime – Mak'ala:

Later that day relaxing in the large open garden at Rohin's home watching the sun beginning to set, setting the sky ablaze with glorious colours of reds and gold's, sat the two friends still wearing their cultural garb.

"I'm glad you did your follow-up sessions with Ezri," sipping her cool drink of grape juice.

"**You** practically bullied me to," he said and grinned to take the sting out of his tone. He returned his dark eyes to the sky. "I'm also grateful to Azar for allowing us to both enter and leave via that false wall entrance. I'd hate to think what I would have done on seeing 'that' picture of Kathryn."

"It would have still required Teero's trigger words, Chakotay," she reminded him.

"I know, but still," sighing, he drank the last dregs of his grape juice. "Alyxx is that false wall modern?" he asked, playing with the stem of his glass.

"You're not the first to ask that," she smiled moving to sit closer to him and nestle against him. He put his arm around her and held her tight against his torso. "In answer to your question, it is as old as the building itself. No one really knows why it was built in that manner."

"It is beautifully incorporated into that tower shaped domed hall. You wouldn't know it was there, had not Azar taken me into the staff entrance," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Are you trying to squeeze me to death?" she asked a smile in her voice.

"Sorry," kissing the top of her head and easing his embrace, yet not letting her go. "I wonder what Teero will do now?" he asked softly, feeling the Trill female ease away from him so she could look at him.

"Why do you ask, Chakotay? You've beaten him."

"Have I? True I didn't respond to his Bajorian chant or whatever it was. But he is still free and what sort of hold does he have on Phoebe Janeway and perhaps more importantly, why?"

"Let's cross those bridges if and when they appear," she said, settling back against him. Together they watched the sunset at peace with each other, letting the cares of the day wash over them. The future looked somewhat brighter than it had when he'd first arrived and he had a lot to be grateful for, not least the help he'd received from the native peoples here, plus one Gorn.


End file.
